


Destiny Rewritten

by lifevolutionary



Category: Kings
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, a long time ago, Jack had wondered what it would feel like to wear a crown of butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether this fits with canon in general or the canon 'crown of butterflies' mythology so if you know better just think of this as an AU concept. I hope it's a enough of a self-contained snapshot that I haven't mucked up anything too obviously.

The butterflies. Those damn butterflies.

They’ve come back. In the middle of the courtyard in view of everyone - in view of _Silas_ , Jack sneers his father’s name inside his head - they’ve come back to circle David’s head like a baptism, like a fucking benediction.

Once, a long time ago, Jack had wondered what it would feel like to wear a crown of butterflies.

He is so enthralled watching the joy suffusing David’s too beautiful face that he doesn’t notice two of the creatures detach from the rest. If Jack had seen their flight towards him, twirling round each other, he would assume they were heading for where Michelle stood beside him, awed to equal silence.

It is only when orange wings are creating aerial acrobatics in his face that he sees them. Jack raises a hand instinctively, without thought.

Two butterflies alight on his fingers, wings stilling almost immobile as Jack stares. It is not until Michelle’s choked off gasp registers that he remembers the significance of this particular act of God.

Jack remembers his mother’s tales of her own two butterflies.

When he meets David’s intense gaze, still crowned, Jack wonders if maybe this has always been his destiny.


End file.
